How it could have been
by Wunderbeerchen
Summary: Is anyone else still Reading Fanfictions about Mutant X except me? anyway :D just give it a try :)


The Mutant X team was looking for a dangerous new mutant. After following some clues, which comes to nothing; they got a tip from a hidden informer, about the hiding place. It was already dark as Brennan, Shalimar & Lexa went to a small alley to search for the mutant.

"What kind of guy is that Jess?" asked Brennan through his Comlink.

"His name is Ray Archer." Jesse was sitting on the computers of Sanctuary and searched for more information's. "He can fire up some kind of shockwaves to blow his enemies away."

"That's why he's so dangerous?" Lexa didn't believe her ears.

"Yes, because the waves are deadly for normal humans." Jesses answered.

"What about Mutants?" Shalimars asked.

"Here is nothing about it but I guess it's a similar effect." The molecular said. "So, don't let him catch you." He put in needlessly.

"Thanks for the advice Jesse; otherwise we would be running to him with open arms." Was the counter from Lexa. She loved teasing him.

Suddenly Shalimars eyes went feral.

"He's here." She turned around slowly to scan the area.

"It's actually pretty easy to knock him out because he got no skills except his abilities. The problem is to get close to him." Jesse noticed.

"We´ll get him." Lexa pulled back into the shadows.

The others knew what she was planning. They hoped that Lexas disappearance get unnoticed by the enemy.

"Where is he Shal?" Brennan came closer to the feral and looked around.

Suddenly Shalimar turned her head and localized Ray on a porch. Brennan saw him too and raised his hands immediately.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." The enemy jumped to the ground. "You would be dead before you´re electricity reaches me." Ray said with an evil grin.

"Let's try it!" Brennan mumbled annoyed and shoot his electricity.

The shot wasn't aimed at Ray but a place near him. Ray looked mazed at the place which was hit with the blast. In the meantime Shalimar jumped forward and started attacking him. After a short fight Ray was able to push the feral aside.

"Go to hell!" With a look full of hatred he aimed at Brennan who was a little perplexed and shot his dangerous shockwave at him.

"NO!" Shalimar scream with shock dilated eyes, realizing the enemies plan and ran as fast as she could to save the elemental. She didn't know how but she had to make it! She couldn't tell if it was because of her instincts to protect her pack or because of her heart but she knew that he had to survive this no matter what. Before the blast reached the elemental Shalimar tackled him to the side and was hit by the full force herself. Screaming she flew through the wall of a building. After that was silence. In the meantime Lexa appeared behind Ray.

"You will cost no more damage!" Lexa said angry and Ray turned around surprised. Lexa took the opportunity and grip him by the head and turned it around in the true sense of the word.

"That was really easy." The female molecular turned her head upset to Brennan.

With eyes full of shock he still stood at the place where Shalimar pushed him.

"Oh my god no Shalimar!" he whispered, stepped out of his stiffness and started running.

All he could think was to release the feral from the ruins and to make sure she was still breathing. He prayed desperately to all gods he knew while he removed the debris from Shals body. But she lay motionless on the floor. Brennan put softly a hand on her cheek. "Shal? Shal!" He called.

After that he laid his head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat and checked her pulse. His own heart nearly stopped as he heard and felt nothing. He got in panic.

"Don't die on me Shal come on please, don't leave me! You can't do this to me!" He craved.

Lexa was at his side in no time and together they tried to reanimate there friend. Lexa made the cardiac massage and Brennan the mouth to mouth respiration but there was no effect on it. Brennan got a desperate idea.

"Lexa go away." She did how she was told and the elemental placed his hands inches away from the chest of the feral. He took a deep breath and shot, like by a defibrillator, impulses of electricity through Shalimars body. "Come on Shal!"

After a few tries Lexa felt again for the pulse.

"I can feel a very weak pulse Brennan." Lexa let her breath out in relief.

"We have to take her back to sanctuary!" Brennan picked Shalimars body up carefully.

"Jess, we have an emergency Shal get shot you have to find a way to safe her." Lexa ordered.

"I work on it." Jesses fingers flew about the bottoms.

"Dammed there's nothing useful and the time is running up!" Jesse anathematized to himself as he found nothing useful.

"I will help you Jesse!" Jesse almost flew out of his chair and when he turned around he saw Adam standing in front of him. "Together we will save Shalimar!" He announced.

"Adam how…" Before Jesse was able to finish he get interrupted by Adam.

"Don't worry this time I'm real and not just a hologram. I know what happened because I was the hidden informer and I watched all your actions. I thought that something like that will happen and decided to step in."

"You know how to save Shalimar?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"I made inquiries about Ray and his ability and got a theory."

"A theory will not help us here! We need something that work!" Jesse called angry.

"Calm down Jesse! If we don't try it Shalimar will die anyway. Let's go to the lap and prepare everything we need." Adam explained and Jesse sighed.

With a heavy heart they made their way to the lab.

After 30 Minutes, which feels like eternity for the team, Lexa and Brennan returned to Sanctuary with the badly hurt Shalimar. They took Shalimar into the Lab immediately where, for the surprise of Lexa and Brennan, Adam was standing in front of them.

"Adam?" came out from both at the same time.

"We don't have time for explanations. Lay Shalimar on the medical chair so we can start."

The time was running up so Brennan put the hurt one carefully on the chair.

"Please leave the Lab now, we will start." Adam commanded softly to his former fosterlings.

He must have noticed the confused and upset expression in Brennans face.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere!" Brennan shouted angrier and louder than expected.

He took a few steps toward Adam whereupon he fell back. If Brennans looks could kill, Adam would crumble to ashes by now. Adam gets louder too.

"Calm down Brennan! There is nothing you can do for now and you would only disturb us. You can provide us assistance from outside of the lab too or doing something until the operation is over." His voice became softly. "When the operation is done you can stay with her as long as you want."

"Come on Brennan." Lexa put her hands on his chest and pushed him with her outside.

"…shal…" the elemental whispered a few times while leaving.

The operation seems to take forever. Lexa was asleep on the computer while she was research something. About 4 a.m. in the morning she jumped out of her sleep. She looked sleepy around and as she realized where she was and what had happened she jumped of her seat and headed to the lab. Arriving there Lexa saw through the glass wall that Adam and Jesse where still continuously operating. Again she looked around.

Someone is missing here! she thought.

Brennan was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she moved through Sanctuary to search for him. She looked in his room, in Shalimars, and in every other room where the elemental used to be. As Lexa passed the training room she heard noises and stopped. She entered quietly and there he was. Whit a storm of hits and kicks he attacked the punching bag. To finish his attack he jumped in the air, turned around his own axis, and hit the bag with one last strong foot kick. Heavily breathing and soaked he leaned his head on the Punching bag and hit it another view times. Since they were banned from the lab he didn't get near there again. The fear to be helpless and watching Shalimar dying behind the wall of glass was too huge for him to handle. He blamed himself for Shalimar's Situation. Lexa hadn't to be a psionic to feel how much he suffered. The female mutant went to him with hesitance. Brennan noticed her and opened his eyes without looking at her.

"Hey Sparky… don't worry, she isn't going to…"

Noisy Brennan released the Punching bag, interrupting Lexa, grabbed a towel and rubbed the sweat out of his face.

"Leave me alone Lexa!" He said as he turned to Lexa again.

"I don't want to hear it ok!"

The elemental made himself clear and get a perplex look from Lexa.

Brennan headed a few steps backward, took a deep breath, turned around and left. He was sorry for treating her like that. She just wanted to push him up a little. He just doesn't want someone to see him in this pitiful and pathetic state. He was thinking about going back and say sorry but he knew that he would break up in tears then and that was the last thing he wanted! To fresh up a little he was taking a shower in his room. When his body is clean, his thoughts maybe will be a little bit cleaner too. He doesn't like water but it gives him the needed and welcome fresh up. In fact he felt better after the shower and was able to think more clearly again. He dressed up and made his way to the lab. Arriving there he saw Lexa, leaning on the frame with crossed arms and watching the proceedings through the glass wall. When Lexa saw the mutant she just gave him a quick side glance.

"Lexa, I…" Brennan starts as he stopped beside her.

"It's ok Sparky." She interrupted him.

"I accept your apology."

Lexa smiled cheery at him and showed him that no more words where necessary. Brennan thanked her in silence. They argued a lot but there was a friendship and understanding between them without many words. So they stood side by side watching Adam and Jesse working until Adam stepped outside.

"Is everything ok? How is she?" Brennan immediately asked excided.

"We were able to stabilize her condition largely and treat her injuries. Now it's up to Shalimar to fight for her life. In the next 48 hours we will see if she will come through." Adam finished his report.

"Shal is a fighter. I'm sure she's going to make it." Lexa said.

"Can we see her now?" Brennan pleaded.

"Yes but only briefly and when everything goes right you can visit her in two days as long as you want." Adam smiled optimistically and let Brennan and Lexa pass the lab.

Lexa was the first one who steps to Shalimar and watched her bounded body for a moment. The face of the feral seemed relaxed and peaceful like if she would be sleeping.

"You scared the hell out of us you know that? I'm looking forward when you wake up and we can tease the guys again." Lexa smiled and pet Shalimars hand.

It was her way to show her emotions. Then she leaned close to Shalimars face and whispered.

"Brennan nearly died himself worrying about you. So you better wake up and take care of him or I'll do it." Lexa smiled rising up again.

"Hey, what are you whispering?" Brennan asked.

"That's women's business." The female Mutant grinned passing him.

Brennan looked bluffed, only shaking his head and stepped to Shalimar.

"Hey Shal" He stroked softly over her hair.

This moment belonged to them. Brennan wasn't sure if Shalimar heard him. He hoped it.

"You have to get well again you hear me? You saved my life out there and I have to return the favor. Except of that…" Brennan smiled before he continued.

"I don't know what ´we` would do without you." He reminded.

The elemental leaned forward and kissed Shalimars temple. He stayed in this position for a moment, closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"See you in two days." Brennan promised smiling and left the lab in silence.

Adam and Jesse shared a significant look, smiling and continued their work.

After about 14 hours unexpected complications came up. Shalimar gets in high fever. Dripping with sweat she was turning around unsettled on the chair. She wasn't unconscious but not approachable too. That was some kind of a fugue state. Adam comes running and tried to take the situation back under control. He heard how the feral called hazy and aimlessly Brennans name over and over again. Adam grabbed her on the shoulders.

"Shalimar, everything is ok. We are all here and we are safe." Adam tried to calm her down.

He thought that Shalimar was really looking at him for a moment bevor turning back on her movements.

"Brennan come to the lab quick!" Adam called over comlink.

The called one was there in no time.

"What's wrong Adam?" Brennan asked worried and stepped beside him to Shalimar.

"Look Shalimar, Brennan is here and he is fine."

Adam stroked over her hair and grabbed her face with both hands to place her head so that she was looking in the direction of the elemental. Brennan looked worried at Shalimar. The feral fixed her eyes hardly breathing on the elemental and it seemed like a smile of relief hushed over her face. Shalimar whispered Brennans name one last time before she closed her eyes and drifted back in unconsciousness.

"What the hell just happened here?" Brennan asked totally confused.

"She was calling your name and I thought it would help her to see you. Thank god it worked." Adam tried to calm Brennan down.

"You can go again. She seems to be relaxed and calm again." The scientist breathed out in relief.

"No way, I'm staying! At first you flushed me up like that and now I should go away calm? Forget it you can't get rid of me that easy this time. I want to be useful Adam. Jesse is resting from the exertions of the last days so you have to deal with me. You can use help don't you?" The resolute expression in Brennans face had no place for back talk.

"All right, we have to change her bandages. You know where the things are that we need?"

"Yes."

Both men started working, released Shalimars body from sweat and treated her wounds again. To prevent that Shalimar wasn't hit by another fever attack Adam gave her a sedative and antipyretic medication.

In the following two and a half days everything went quiet and peaceful. The healing of Shalimars injuries made a good process and the shock wave was build up from her body. Adam was sure that Shalimar was going to get all healthy again.

"She's out of the woods now." Adam said in relief as the 48 hours where as good as over.

Every member of the team dropped a huge rock off their minds. Their Shalimar had only to wake up again.

In the middle of the night Brennan passed the lab and saw Adam still working on something. He went up to him and crossed his arms.

"How long have you slept in the past view days Adam?" Brennan wanted to know.

The addressed one runs his hand over his face.

"I don't know. Maybe 2 or 3 hours" Adam shrugged and shook his head.

"All right, you're going to sleep now! I'll stay here and keep my eyes on everything." Brennan ordered.

"But I…"

"No buts! You fall asleep already in the stand. Jesse and Lexa share the opinion that you have to rest. Shal also has none of it when she wakes up and see you collapsing." Brennan pushed his former mentor out of the lab.

"But if her stat is changing…" Adam was interrupted by Brennan.

"I will call you immediately I promise." The elemental assured so Adam made his way to the guestroom a little reluctant but thankful.

The scientist sat tiered on the bad and wanted to change his clothes as he fell sideways on the bed. Before his face reached the soft an inviting pillow he was already asleep.

Brennan pushed an armchair next to Shalimars and tried to make it as comfortable as possible for himself. He read reports and newspapers until he felt himself stupid. Then he just sat there watching the sleeping feral. Eventually the eyes of the elemental close themselves again and again. At first he fought against the tiredness. Then he thought that it would be ok to close his eyes for only 5 minutes and drifted slowly away into the land of dreams.

Very slow and carefully Shalimar opened her eyes and glanced against the bright light of the lab. When her eyes had become accustomed to the light she tried to sit up but immediately a burning rush of pain on her side made her wince and groan. Shalimar put a hand on the hurting side and noticed the bandage around her belly. The memories of the incident with this Ray guy came up to her and the blond feral felt that her whole body was covered with evil marks, scratches, cuts and grazes. She looked around with a questioningly expression on her face. She was at Sanctuary lying in the lab. What happened after Rays attack hits her? Where the others and Brennan ok? Her view lands on the elemental, who sat beside her in an arm chair sleeping. He had stretched out his legs and his arms where crossed. A rush of relief went through her body and she was glad that he was fine. Just now she noticed the dark rings under his eyes. The last days must have been hell. How long she had been out? Slowly, to keep the pain level as low as possible and be as quiet as she could Shalimar rose up and wanted to stand up as Brennan started moving. Sleepy he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh man, I passed away. How long I was sleeping?" He asked himself then he noticed Shalimar.

Only now he realized that she was conscious again.

"Oh my god Shal you woke up." Immediately he jump up and rushed to her.

"Hey, are you ok? How are you feeling?"

Instinctively he put a hand on the back of her head and took her into his arms. He was so excited, released her from the embrace, put his hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes to make sure that she was before him in reality. At once he felt the desire to kiss her, to hold her and never let her go. What was it? This feeling that makes his heart beat faster and steals his breath? Shalimars voice reached his mind and took him back into reality. He didn't notice that he was staring at her.

"Is everything ok Brennan?" Shalimar asked careful.

"Uh yeah… I'm just so glad that you are awake." Brennan smiled shyly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well my back hurts and my head feels like someone worked on it with a jackhammer."

"Hey guys, come to the lab. Shal is woken up." Brennan called through the com although he didn't know if the others were sleeping or not.

He had no idea how late it was actually. It didn't take long until Lexa and Jesse stormed into the lab.

"Finally you're with us again." Jesse was glad and his face was shining of joy.

"Of course we knew that you will get well again." Lexa seemed to be unimpressed and everyone looked at her with an asking expression on the face.

"It's good to have you back." Lexa smiled then.

"It's good to be back."

Lexa and Jesse hugged their hurt friend carefully.

"What happened? And how long I had been out?" Shalimar asked.

"I would like to answer this." Adams voice came up from the entrance of the lab.

"Adam" The eyes of the feral became bigger.

The scientist went smiling to his friends.

"You got hit by the shockwave of this mutant so it was possible for Lexa to take him out. Jesse and I did our best to save you what, thank god, worked well. After that you were unconscious for 2 days till now." After completing his report he hugged the feral too.

"You can't imagine what wired dreams I had." Shalimar told them what she remembered from her delirium. Then there was silence for a while.

"Will you stay with us Adam?" Shalimar pleaded with an expression of hope in her face.

Adam saw the big and begging eyes of the feral.

"You can't do this to us Adam. After the death of Emma you can't show up just like that and disappear again. We don't want to lose you!"

Adam didn't know what to say.

"Listen, we don't say anyone that you are alive. You can life with us and continuing your research without someone noticing it. Sanctuary is invulnerable and we make sure to keep the Dominion in the dark about you right Lexa?" Shalimar looked pleaded to her friend.

After a moment thinking Lexa grinned and said.

"What the Dominion doesn't know can't make them hot."

"I will think about it." Adam said smiling and stroked over Shalimars head.

"Now we have 2 reasons to celebrate right?" Jesse interrupted grinning.

"Yeah that sounds great." Lexa loved the idea.

"I'm in when I can take a shower first." Shal smiled.

"But only for a view hours." Adam commanded softly.

"I want you to stay in bed until I finish the investigations."

"Whatever you want Adam." Shalimar stood up slowly.

Everything starts to turning around her and she had to hold on the chair. Brennan was beside her immediately and saved her from falling. He grabble one arm around her waist supported her going.

"I will take care of you." He announced.

"Come on Jesse lets prepare everything." Lexa clutched Jesses arm and pulled him to the kitchen.

Adam worked a while in the lab. At last he was going to stay for a while. The others called him to the little celebration. Everyone was enjoying himself and after that they all had a restful sleep since a long time.

It was unbearable for Shalimar to be bedridden in her room but she promised Adam to stay in bed. He was too overprotected! The feral tried everything to take her mind off. She tried to sleep, listened to music and red magazines and books. She smashed the last one into the corner of the room in frustration and crossed her arms. Dear god she died in boredom! There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She sighed angrily.

Brennan smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey." He said cheery.

"Hey." Shalimar smiled back.

A little bit nervously he walked around in the room until he noticed the book in the corner.

"It seems to be a very interesting book." The elemental grinned and scratched the bag of his head.

"The best book I ever read…" Shalimar said sarcastic.

"Is there anything new?" Shalimar wondered about his visitation and was very happy about it too.

"No I… just wanted to check on you." The elemental confessed faithfully and sat beside Shalimar.

"How are you? Is everything ok?" He enquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It kills me that I cannot get up." The feral looked at Brennan.

"Believe me dying of boredom is much more painful as every other torture in the world!"

The elemental smiled at her words.

"I can vividly imagine."

As a break accrued Brennan thought how he could change the direction to the subject that he was coming for.

"Shal, I realized something in the past view days and I need to talk with you about it." He made a short break before he continued.

"It's about…" He cuts himself off.

"Oh man I don't know how to start…" The elemental ran his hand through his hair nervous and Shalimar watched him attentively.

It was harder than Brennan imagined.

"Have you ever thought about…" He began finally.

"…what would have happened when no one interrupted us after you had been manipulated by Ashlock and we saved you?"

It took Shalimar by surprise that Brennan remembered after such a long time. It was wonderful time.

"Back then Emma was still with us." The blond feral whispered quietly.

"Yeah…" Both of them shared a moment in loving memory of their beloved friend Emma who passed away much too soon. They loved her like their own sister sill today and the pain of her death was ubiquitous. Brennan cleared up his throat before he continued speaking.

"After that there were also situations where we were interrupted close to the point, unwittingly."

Brennan hadn't said it out but Shalimar knew exactly what he was talking about.

A smile hushed trough her face.

"Do you remember when we were on that party undercover, and that Russian guy hypnotized me to get the information's from Sanctuary?" Brennan looked at her and nodded.

"In the first illusion I woke up in bed with you. We were married for 2 years there." Thinking of it the feral grinned and the elemental smirked.

"Well, I remember two moments which weren't under any illusions." Now Brennan was grinning too.

"The first one was when we were in that military base which was under quarantine and I was infected with this disgusting parasite. The other one was…"

"When I had to make the attempt on Adam life I know." Shalimar finished the sentence.

These moments where the only two times where their lips actually touched.

"Hmm… except you count mouth-to-mouth resuscitation too then it would be more." Brennan said and both of them started laughing.

"Ok, joking aside. I know you always said that I am like a brother to you but I don't feel the same way and somehow I don't belief you either." Brennan looked Shalimar so deeply in the eyes as if he wanted to look into her very soul.

"Say something Shal." The elemental begged.

She was silent for a long time.

"It's not that…" She began finally.

"…I never thought about it or never imagined how it would be like and asked myself what if. Since I know you I'm watching your woman stories and got the impression, well that you just want to have your fun and live it up without the drive for something solid. My instincts build some kind of a wall around my heart so I couldn't get hurt. I could go to a point but not any further. Although I wasn't an innocent angel what regarding other men too." The feral confessed.

"And the wall isn't as stable as I thought." She added.

"I don't want this anymore." Brennan started again.

"All of the men and women, the hole mutual hurting and jealousy, the pain and suffering. Maybe you're right and I lived myself up. Anyway, I want you to belong to me and only to me." Brennan panicked as Shalimar said nothing in response.

He felt like the fool of the nation.

"I just hope that you feel the same way and say something about it because otherwise it is very embarrassing for me now."

Shalimar smiled softly at him. The embarrassment was written clearly in his face.

"Do you think you can let your hands away from other woman?" With the backside of her hand Shalimar stroked the cheek of the elemental.

"Because when I belong to you, no other woman should have you. You're mine!" The eyes of the feral flashed golden for a moment.

Meanwhile Brennan got closer to Shalimar.

"Hmm… Can I think it over again?" He said with sarcastic voice what caused a light punch in his side from Shalimar. Both of them where laughing again.

"I can do everything with you by my side." Brennan whispered, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned close to her.

"Brennan, Shalimar?" Adams voice came through the comlink and Shalimar recoiled.

Not this time! Brennan thought as he grabbed softly the back of Shalimars head, drew her back to him and placed his lips on hers. It was a short but very passionate kiss. Shalimar felt Brennans whole desire. Breathing hard, they broke apart and looked in each other eyes only to join up into a French kiss again. Shalimar put one hand on the back of his neck, the other arm went under his arm to his back and she leaned back with him a little. Brennan put his arms to the sides of her body and enjoyed the kiss and her touches.

"Brennan, Shalimar are you here? I've been looking for you in the whole Sanctuary to tell you the results of the investigation and oh…" Adam stepped through the door and broke off as he saw the love couple. Out of breath the feral released from the elemental without letting him go and looked at Adam.

"I just want to tell you that you are well and allowed to stand up again." The scientist smiled and left the room embarrassed.

"Now it should go faster. Love is known to be the best medicine." Adam whispered and smiling he walked away.

As if Adam never came in the two lovers rushed back into their exciting love game. Two mutants finally found each other. That was worth waiting for.


End file.
